Problem: My co-worker Erich is very odd.  He only likes numbers that are divisible by 5.  How many different last digits are possible in numbers that Erich likes?
Answer: A number is divisible by 5 if and only if it ends in 0 or 5, so there are only $\boxed{2}$ possible last digits.